polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Jarosław Boberek/Gry
Gry komputerowe |- |1997 |''Atlantis: Zapomniane opowieści'' | }} |- | |''Worms 2'' | }} |- | |2000 | |''Baldur’s Gate II: Cienie Amn'' | }} |- | |2000 | |''The Longest Journey: Najdłuższa podróż'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''Baldur’s Gate II: Tron Bhaala'' | }} |- |2001 |''Empire Earth'' | }} |- |2001 |''Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel'' (demo) | |- | |2001 | |''Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''Głupki z kosmosu'' | }} |- |2001 |''Icewind Dale: Serce zimy'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''Kingdom Under Fire'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''Original War'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''Pizza Connection 2'' | }} |- |2001 |''Pszczółka Maja: Wielka burza'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''Sacrifice'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''The Wiggles'' | }} |- |2001 |''Worms World Party'' | }} |- |2002 |''Dzieci Egiptu'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Królik Bystrzak dla drugoklasisty: Misja na Ser-io'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Might and Magic IX'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Modi i Nanna: Sprytne smyki'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Pszczółka Maja: Urodzinowa niespodzianka'' | }} |- |2002 |''Sabrina: Magiczna przygoda'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica i magiczna czapka'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' | }} |- |2002 |''Warlords: Battlecry II'' | }} |- |2003 |''Cold Zero: Ostatni sprawiedliwy'' | }} |- |2003 |''Gdzie jest Nemo?'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Ghost Master'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Gothic II'' | }} |- |2003 |''I.G.I-2: Covert Strike'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Robin Hood: Legenda Sherwood'' | }} |- |2003 |''Scooby-Doo!: Piramidalna zagadka'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''ToCA Race Driver'' | }} |- |2003 |''Tymek: Niczego się nie boję!'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Batman: Sprawiedliwość ponad wszystko'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Chicago 1930'' | }} |- |2004 |''Colin McRae Rally 04'' | }} |- |2004 |''Colin McRae Rally 2005'' | }} |- |2004 |''Iniemamocni'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Iniemamocni: Rodzinka, na którą nie ma mocnych'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Podbój Rzymu'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Rybki z ferajny'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Świątynia pierwotnego zła'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Age of Empires III'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Agent Hugo'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Batman: Toksyczny chłód'' | }} |- |2005 |''Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Codename: Panzers – Faza druga'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Fenimore Fillmore: The Westerner'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Gothic II: Noc Kruka'' | }} |- |2005 |''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia'' | }} |- |2005 |''Iniemamocni: Podziemne starcie'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Kurczak Mały'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Madagaskar'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Słoń Benjamin: Ruch uliczny'' | }} |- |2005 |''Słoń Benjamin: Zabawa w reportera'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Słoń Benjamin: Zabawa w zawody'' | }} |- |2005 |''Still Life'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''The Bard’s Tale: Opowieści Barda'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Dreamfall: The Longest Journey'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż'' | }} |- |2006 |''Eragon'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Gothic 3'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Heroes of Might and Magic V'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Kuźnia przeznaczenia'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Neverwinter Nights: Kingmaker'' | }} |- |2006 |''Neverwinter Nights 2'' | }} |- |2006 |''Paradise'' | }} |- |2006 |''Parkan II'' | }} |- |2006 |''Prince of Persia: Dwa trony'' | }} |- |2006 |''Sezon na misia'' | }} |- |2006 |''Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse'' | }} |- |2006 |''Tom Clancy´s Splinter Cell: Double Agent'' | }} |- |2007 |''Artur i Minimki'' | }} |- |2007 |''Assassin’s Creed'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Barbie pamiętniki: Szkolna tajemnica'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Broken Sword: Anioł śmierci'' | }} |- |2007 |''Kurczak Mały: As w akcji!'' | }} |- |2007 |''Na fali'' | }} |- |2007 |''Ratatuj'' | }} |- |2007 |''Shrek Trzeci'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Test Drive Unlimited'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Wiedźmin'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures'' | }} |- |2008 |''Buzz! Brain Bender'' | }} |- |2008 |''Buzz! Master Quiz'' | }} |- |2008 |''Fallout 3'' | }} |- |2008 |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Dark Messiah'' | 2}} |- | |2008 | |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Dzikie hordy'' | }} |- |2008 |''Madagaskar 2'' | }} |- |2008 |''Małpy w kosmosie'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Mass Effect'' | }} |- |2008 |''Piorun'' | }} |- |2008 |''Quantum of Solace'' | }} |- |2008 |''Sam & Max: Sezon 1'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''So Blonde: Blondynka w opałach'' | }} |- |2009 |''Burnout Paradise: The Ultimate Box'' | }} |- |2009 |''Buzz! Świat quizów'' | }} |- |2009 |''Buzz! Polskie łamigłówki'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Dragon Age: Początek'' | }} |- |2009 |''Empire: Total War'' | }} |- |2009 |''inFamous'' | }} |- |2009 |''Killzone 2'' | }} |- |2009 |''Mirror’s Edge'' | }} |- |2009 |''ModNation Racers'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''NecroVisioN'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Neverwinter Nights 2: Gniew Zehira'' | }} |- |2009 |''Odlot'' | }} |- |2009 |''Painkiller: Resurrection'' | }} |- |2009 |''Tom Clancy’s H.A.W.X.'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Transformers: Zemsta upadłych'' | }} |- |2009 |''Uncharted 2: Pośród złodziei'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Alicja w Krainie Czarów'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Mass Effect 2'' | }} |- |2010 |''ModNation Racers'' | }} |- |2010 |''Shrek Forever'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' | }} |- |2010 |''Toy Story 3'' | }} |- |2010 |''Toy Story Mania'' | }} |- |2010 |''TRON: Evolution'' | }} |- |2010 |''TV Superstars'' | }} |- |2011 |''1812: Serce Zimy'' | }} |- |2011 |''Auta 2'' | }} |- |2011 |''Battlefield 3'' | }} |- |2011 |''Brink'' | }} |- |2011 |''Disney Universe'' | }} |- |2011 |''Herosi PlayStation Move'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Killzone 3'' | }} |- |2011 |''LittleBigPlanet 2'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''nieSławny: inFamous 2'' | }} |- |2011 |''Ratchet & Clank: 4 za jednego'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' | }} |- |2011 |''Uncharted 3: Oszustwo Drake’a'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Diablo III'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Epic Mickey 2: Siła dwóch'' | }} |- |2012 |''Hitman: Rozgrzeszenie'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' | }} |- |2012 |''Risen 2: Mroczne wody'' | }} |- |2012 |''Uncharted: Złota Otchłań'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Disney Infinity'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''God of War: Wstąpienie'' | }} |- |2013 |''Killzone: Najemnik'' | }} |- |2013 |''Killzone: Shadow Fall'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Might & Magic: Heroes VI – Cienie mroku'' | }} |- |2013 |''Sly Cooper: Złodzieje w czasie'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Diablo III: Reaper of Souls'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Hearthstone'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Twierdza: Krzyżowiec II'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Heroes of the Storm'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Rise of the Tomb Raider'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void'' | }} |- |2015 |''Uncharted: Fortuna Drake’a'' | }} |- |2016 |''Battlefield 1'' | }} |- |2016 |''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''Gwint: Wiedźmińska gra karciana'' | }} |- |2016 |''Might & Magic: Heroes VII – Trial by Fire'' | }} |- |2016 |''Uncharted 4: Kres złodzieja'' | }} |- |2016 |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Krew i wino'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''Elex'' | }} |- |2017 |''Fortnite'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''Horizon: Zero Dawn'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2'' | }} |- |2017 |''The LEGO Ninjago Movie – Gra wideo'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''StarCraft: Remastered'' | }} |- |2017 |''Wiedza to potęga'' | }} |- |2018 |''Detroit: Become Human'' | }} |- |2018 |''LEGO Iniemamocni'' | }} |- |2018 |''Marvel’s Spider-Man: Silver Lining'' | }} |- |2018 |''Wiedza to potęga: Dekady'' | }} |- | |2018 | |''Wojna krwi: Wiedźmińskie opowieści'' | }} |- |2019 |''Death Stranding'' | }} |- | |2019 | |''Monkey King: Hero is Back'' | }} |- | |2020 | |''Warcraft III: Reforged'' | }} |- |}